death_magefandomcom-20200214-history
Vampires
General information The race descended from the older of the twins, whose genders are unknown, born to Vida and the Undead champion Zakkart. Within the race, they are divided into Pure-breed Vampires, Noble-born Vampires and Subordinate Vampires. Their appearances are mostly the same as the races they originally were, such as Humans, Elves and Dwarves, but their pupils are crimson and they possess long fangs. They are generally regarded not as people but monsters, beings that oppose the gods. In human society, they are targets to be exterminated. But they have spread their roots in the underworld, and there are many examples in the past of clergymen loudly advocating for Vampire extermination while actually being spies for the Vampires. Pure-breed Vampires, Noble-born Vampires and Subordinate Vampires all have no lifespans; they are ageless. The moment they become Vampires, their aging stops. From the moment they become Vampires, they acquire the Superhuman Strength, Dark Vision, Bloodsucking, Rapid Regeneration and Status Effect Resistance skills, but they become critically weak to sunlight and silver. It is said that the likely explanation for the Vampires being weak to sunlight is that their very existence angers Alda, who rules over light. Their weakness to silver is explained by the fact that Undead have always been weak against silver, and this weakness has been inherited by Vampires, who descended from the Undead Zakkart. Many Vampires have pompous personalities, treating races with short lifespans with arrogance. Many of them are cunning, cruel, ruthless and inhuman. However, this is because many of the currently-existing Vampires worship the Evil Gods who are the remnants of the Demon King’s army; this is not the case for the Vampires who still worship Vida. In fact, virtuous Vampires are seen from time to time. Details of Pure-breed Vampires are unknown as they are beings that even legends are unworthy of speaking of them; they are mythical beings. However, Noble-born Vampires excel in all Attribute Values and they are able to fly. Normal people do not stand a chance against even the most inexperienced Noble-born Vampires. Subordinate Vampires have dramatically increased Strength, Agility, Stamina and Vitality (Even if they were originally frail children, they are capable of having frontal fist-fights against bears). However, their qualities when it comes to magic does not change from before they become Vampires. There are no Vampire civilians, but they do not lose the skills that they possessed before becoming Vampires, so they can carry out their lives in human society as long as they are not exposed to sunlight. Also, because they are ageless, Vampires who have spent long years and months improving themselves diligently are more fearsome than Dragons. Vampires enjoy sucking the blood of others, but they can also consume normal food. However, if they go long periods without ingesting blood, their health deteriorates and it is said that they eventually die. However, it seems that monster or animal blood is sufficient for them to maintain themselves, so there are almost no cases where a Vampire has actually died from this. It is said that they like the fresh blood of virgins, but their preferences vary from individual to individual, and in the past, there have even been Vampires who prefer the blood of middle-aged men who smoke tobacco. According to them, the bitterness in the blood becomes addictive. Vampires increase their population by giving their own blood to members of other races Humans, Elves and Dwarves, in order to transform them into Vampires. Pure-breed Vampires and Noble-born Vampires are capable of creating other Noble-born Vampires or Subordinate Vampires, while Subordinate Vampires generally cannot turn others into Vampires. Perhaps for this reason, those who become Vampires experience a decline in their sexual desire, which is replaced by a desire to suck blood. However, it does not disappear completely, so Dhampirs, half-breeds created with other races, are seen from time to time. However, it is difficult to imagine that this mode of life is what Vida wanted for the Vampire race that she created. In fact, it is possible for Vampires to leave offspring behind in the same way as any other living creature. Given this fact, Vida’s believers insist that Vida wanted to add something more to the Vampires, of which only the Vampire founder and the Pure-breed Vampires existed at the time, but before she could, she was defeated by Alda, the god of law and fate, and the champion Bellwood. Incidentally, the Vampire transformation ritual is possible for members of Vida’s other races, but the side effects are so drastic that it apparently only succeeds for one in ten individuals. General abilities Explaination This is the race born between the goddess Vida and the Undead champion Zakkart. While not technically monsters, many nations and societies treat them as monsters, and thus they are explained as monsters here. There are currently three kinds of Vampires,【Pure-breed】,【Noble-born】and【Subordinate.】Their communities are built and managed as strict vertically-structured societies. The majority of Vampires encountered and reported to the Adventurers’ Guild are Subordinate Vampires; encounters with Noble-born Vampires are very rarely reported. Although Vampires are monsters, they are capable of possessing Jobs as they are also blood-related to the goddess. Due to this, the skills they possess vary significantly compared to other monsters. Subordinate Vampires alone are powerful adversaries, and Noble-born Vampires are a threat equivalent to or even greater than Dragons. Because of this, the Adventurers’ Guild recommends that adventurers report any sightings of Vampires to the Guild rather than try to defeat them on their own. There are large differences between individual Vampires, but according to the Adventurers’ Guild, S'ubordinate Vampires are a minimum of Rank 3'. Noble-born Vampires are defined as Vampires of Rank 7 and above. Subordinate Vampires only possess physical Vampiric powers, but when their Rank increases, they gain skills such as【Beast Transformation】and【Clone】, making them extremely dangerous beings. It has been confirmed that they have race titles such as Vampire Slaves, Vampire Lycans and Vampire Rebels after their Rank increases. Noble-born Vampires possess magical powers, and depending on the individual, may even possess some kind of Demon Eyes. They tend to place importance on studying magic diligently, but that does not make them physically inferior to Subordinate Vampires. Because of this, superior individuals master both magic and martial skills and possess high base Attribute Values, making them nightmarish creatures. Incidentally, there is a misconception that all Noble-born Vampires have Demon Eyes of Charming, Paralysis or Mind-reading, but Demon Eyes are in fact a unique skill that only a handful of individuals possess. This misconception is likely caused by those witnessing Noble-born Vampires casting spells that have similar effects to such Demon Eyes. Most Noble-born Vampire race titles follow the aristocratic system used in human societies. Inexperienced Rank 6 Vampires are just Vampires, but they are Vampire Leaders at Rank 7, Vampire Barons at Rank 8, and so on. All of these Vampires have a common weakness to sunlight, silver and attacks of light-attribute magic, which is governed by the God of Law and Fate, Alda. Depending on their family and the evil god they worship, they may possess additional weaknesses such as not being able to enter buildings they are not invited into and weaknesses to garlic and running water. There is almost no information available about Pure-breed Vampires. The only thing that is known is that even the highest-Rank Noble-born Vampire with the race title of Vampire Emperor would bow and swear loyalty to a Pure-breed. Another fact about them is that the Pure-breed Vampire Race has been divided in multiple different factions according to who they worship and serve. These being: The Pure-breed Vampires who worshiped Hihiryushukaka, the Evil God of Joyful Life; The Pure-breed Vampires who worshiped Barurushapeh, the Evil God of Foreign Writings; The Pure-breed Vampires who continued to worship Vida, the Goddess of Love and Life; Furthermore, Sercrent was a Rank 7 Vampire Leader. His talent was clearly inferior to that of Eleanora, who became a Rank 8 Vampire Baroness in the space of a few years. Abyss Vampires a new highest-Rank Vampire race, who's biggest characteristics so far are being stronger than most vampires and having a strong resistance to sunlight. Blood Oath Those who are inducted by a Noble-born or Pure-breed vampire will exchange blood to produce a Master-Servant Bond, which usually occurs during the conversion from human to Vampire. It is unknown if Vida's Servants perform these rites, but Hihiryushukaka's faction has performed this to produce an army. Vida's Faction Several Pure-breed Vampires followed Vida and are currently still living near her temple as she recuperates from the war with Alda south of the Boundary Mountain Range. They have a little interaction with the nations in the Boundary Mountain Range But it is believe they are aware of changes in the outside world It and Hihiryushukaka's Faction is Very wearing of the Pure-breed Vampires followed Vida as they may be a Far stronger (This is not a Confirm) Evil gods Remanent Faction The exact number of factions among the evil gods That has other Pure-breeds Is currently unknown What is known was one of the strongest was Hihiryushukaka's Faction Hihiryushukaka's Faction The Vampires North of the Boundary Mountain Range had chosen Hihiryushukaka, who advocated such teachings, converting them into his followers may have been one of those pleasures for him as well. A hundred thousand years later, those who followed the【Evil God of Joyful Life】were a prominent force even among the other Vampires who had begun to follow the evil gods. There were over a hundred Noble-born Vampires, ruled by three Pure-breeds who possessed tremendous power. Below them were countless Subordinate Vampires and human followers who desired eternal life. If one included the Undead, monsters and even the groups of mercenaries and bandits who were not even aware that they were serving as the Vampires’ pawns, it would be foolish to try to count their numbers. Their military strength was equivalent to that of a large country, and their influence was so great that they would be able to manipulate such large countries. The evil Purebreed who subordinates vampires in above and in lower positions obeyed the ones in higher positions, they were always looking for opportunities to take down those above them. Those in higher positions trampled those in lower positions underfoot so that those below them wouldn’t surpass them. Raising a new generation of capable individuals in a society with such values would take a miracle. And, since none of the Vampires had a limited lifespan, the older generations would never be replaced. Vampires of Leader or Baron status weren’t particularly unusual, but those of Viscount status and above competed with each other fiercely, leaving very few that survived more than several centuries. Of course, many also lost their lives to the tempers and whimsical, unreasonable orders of the Pure-breed Vampires. In such an environment, a subordinate like Isla who had reached Countess status was precious… It was possible for Noble-born Vampires to increase their Rank further and become known as Marquises or Dukes, but they would actually be eliminated because they caused problems by being so powerful. Those in other Factions Most likely Different in the rankings like Guon a Vampire Emperor. Gallery Vampire_hierarchy.PNG|Vampires hierarchy explained by Darcia Trivia * Vampires seem to deem it a rule to only drink blood from a person's neck, and considers it shameless to drink it from a person's fingertip. * Vampires consider licking blood from a seeping wound as a form of teasing. * The Blood Oath is a very common theme with Vampires in other stories, as there would be no other reason for a creature who can live forever to want to perform the rites on another person to live forever without them being their unconditional servant. References Category:Species Category:Vampires Category:Monster Category:Humanoid Category:Former humans Category:Vida's Progeny